


A Children's Story

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly-chipped Spike helps Buffy patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Children's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sb_fag_ends December 2011 Spuffy Advent prompt, Pantomime - Babes in the Woods.  
> Timeline: BtVS S4. Pretend Doomed happened before Christmas instead of after.  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas.

"Y'know what I miss?"

"I don't care what you miss." Buffy stomped through the dark cemetary, not even trying to be stealthy.

"Christmas panto." Spike kept tagging after her like a big annoying greyhound. Buffy wished he hadn't figured out he could still hit other demons. Ever since, he'd insisted on patrolling with her. She guessed he was happier killing something than nothing.

"Is that like golf pants?" If she insulted him enough would he go away?

"Pantomime, you berk. A play at Christmas, for the kiddies." They checked the newest graves in Restfield and headed for the exit.

"Figures you'd like that. Pantomimes creep me out. Give me a slime demon any day, but mimes? Brrr."

A fledge with more hunger than sense jumped out at them from behind the cemetery gate. Before Buffy could stake it, Spike whooped and ripped the vampire's head off. He raised both hands as if the shower of sparks were applause.

"I'm not talking about Frenchmen in grease paint." Spike fell into step beside her again as Buffy crossed the street, heading for the next graveyard. "Don't you know what Panto is? Like Aladdin, or Peter Pan. And there's a dame in drag, and songs, and gags."

"Careful, you're going to lose your reputation as a creature of the night."

"Dru used to like Sleeping Beauty the best. She'd go up on stage after the show, and lie so still. Eventually someone would take her for a prop not cleared away and try to shift her. Then she'd come to life and rip their thro-- uh.." He glanced at Buffy nervously. "Anyway, you'd like the panto. Doesn't seem Christmas without a show."

Buffy sighed and slowed her steps, weighing the merits of one more sweep over going home and finishing her term paper. Saving the world won out.

"I'm partial to the Ice Capades myself. Me and my dad used to go during Christmas break. Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast... beautiful dresses and triple axels." Buffy started at what sounded like a scream, then relaxed when it turned out to be a girl laughing.

They were about to turn toward the lights of WIlkins Avenue when Spike stopped, sniffing. He squinted at a pile of leaves tucked beneath the eaves of a darkened house.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Something's hiding there."

They approached the house cautiously. Buffy scuffed the leaves at the edge of the pile. A pink child's sneaker appeared.

"Oh my god, it's a kid." She crouched, brushing gently at the mound of leaves until she uncovered two children, lying still with their arms wrapped around each other. "I don't think they're breathing."

"They're not." Spike's jaw clenched. "Go on home. I'll take care of this lot."

Buffy gaped at him. "What, you're going to eat them since they're already dead? I don't think so!"

"Not exactly dead, are they? Get up, you two. You're not fooling anybody."

The children's faces transformed as they sat up and glared at the two patrollers. "We're just babes in the wood," the boy smirked, lisping a little as if he were unused to his new fangs. The little girl looked intently at Buffy and licked her lips.

"I can't--" Buffy stammered. "I mean, I--"

"I'll take care of it," Spike repeated. "Do-gooder like you shouldn't be offing kids anyway. Leave it to the monster this time, eh?"

"I..." Buffy backed away. "Yeah, okay. Um... see you tomorrow." She turned and hurried away, struggling not to break into a run.

Spike waited until she was out of sight before dispatching the babes.


End file.
